


Hallway Assignments

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon Asexual Character, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Deviates From Canon, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Kink Meme, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, No Romance, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Not an omegaverse world, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Size Difference, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Trans Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Weird Biology, seriously read the fucking tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon needs an anchor, and so travels through Helen's hallways to get Jared to give him one of his ribs. It would work well, obviously. However, Jared isn't having it. Having the Archivist at his mercy's far too much of a boon to simply waste on a rib, even if he'd get to keep one of the Archivist's ribs and get free. He'd get free regardless. This way, he can have some fun, and give Jon something proper to remember him by. Something obvious and unable to be ignored.
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160
Collections: Anonymous, Rusty Kink





	1. lost

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Dove: Do not eat. 
> 
> Jon gets forcibly assigned as an Omega, as in the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. They aren't a thing, though. Jared read about them online, thought it would be cool to make, and since the Archivist's offering himself up, it would be fun to play with. Very vaguely inspired by the following prompt: "Non a/b/o world. Flesh!Leitner turns whoever reads it into an alpha or omega. Whoever they have sex with during heat/rut also endures the transformation."
> 
> so. yeah. have fun with this. i? weirdly enjoyed writing it? might write more in this world? haven't decided yet? Hopefully I tagged everything, and I apologize if I didn't.
> 
> First chapter is Jared/Jon and has all of the awful tags. Second chapter is Martin/Jon, without awful tags for the most part.

“I’m not about to let you leave with a rib.”

Jon stared at Jared, eyes quickly flitting around. The man was massive, taking up nearly the entirety of the hallway, and apparently he wasn’t happy in his freedom in return for the favor for Jon. If anything, he seemed entirely unhappy with it, and Jon scrambled to figure out a reasonable compromise. “You can have another one. And you’ll be able to leave.”

“For a statement and a rib? No. Not even if you let me out. I’ve heard what happens to someone you ask questions about.” Jared’s voice was deeper, wetter, and Jon stared around wildly, looking for the door to get out. Helen had to help. He didn’t know where he was going, and the twisting of the corridors didn’t help to make Jared look any more reasonable. Surely a corridor would open up, and he’d be able to run out the door to safety then. But it didn’t seem to be the case. The only thing he could see over his shoulder was the long, winding hallway behind him. Even the mirrors didn’t seem to reflect anything other than Jared and himself.

“What do you want, then? You’d be free, and you’d have one of my ribs as your own.” Jon kept backing away from the man. It wasn’t often that he felt small, but he certainly felt small now, considering Jared had to be almost eight feet tall, and almost as broad as three men. Jon couldn’t hope to compete with that, to compare, and maybe this was vaguely what Martin felt like next to him sometimes, even if Jon was all straight limbs and sharp angles that never had any sort of padding on them. 

“I like to play with my food. Give you a bit of a souvenir, Archivist. I don’t want one of your bones.”

He didn’t want one of his bones, but wanted to play with his body. Jon didn’t know if that was worse, or better, and he yelped as he tripped over the edge of some carpeting he hadn’t noticed the last time he looked over his shoulder. The floor underneath his head was hard, and he winced as he heard the crack of his skull against the floor. 

“I’ll even help you with that concussion,” Jared said, mouths twisting into jagged smiles as he knelt over Jon. His arms were bulging, already reaching out towards him, but Jon wasn’t in any position to try and continue scrambling away from him. 

“What—what are you going to do?”

“Always wanted to try something. Read about it on the internet.”

Wonderful. Jon’s head was spinning, and not in a pleasant way at all. Between falling, the Spiral, and now a twisted horror in front of him, he couldn’t even fight as Jared started ripping his clothes away. 

“Is that a deal?”

“You...you play. I get a rib. I leave.”

Jared laughed, two of his hands ripping away Jon’s clothes as another two supported him as he leaned close. “I suppose we have a deal, then, little Archivist.”

Jon couldn’t help the sound that spilled from his lips, not sure if it was a sob or not, and he tried to pull away, kicking and punching at Jared. The only response that there seemed to be was a squelch as Jon’s foot connected with Jared’s side, and the man started laughing.

“Still have some fight in you? We had a deal, Archivist. I could do so much to you. Take your mouth away. Seal your heart closed. Steal some organs of yours, along with your bones. Any number of things if you upset me.”

“Stop it, please! Stop it!”

“No, I really don’t think I will.” Jared laughed again as he adjusted so he was kneeling, body dwarfing Jon’s. One pair of hands quickly moved to grab Jon’s hands, pinning them above his head, while the other two worked with his knees to press them wide open. Jon couldn’t help the scream as the man pushed them too wide. He was never terribly flexible, and here the muscles were already burning as his legs were almost pushed into a straight line. “Oh, we can’t have you actually getting hurt, now can we? Not like that. That’s no fun at all.”

One hand reached down, and then Jon couldn’t help the scream as it sank into his leg, right in his groin next to his hip joint. Jared hummed softly, all his eyes focused before Jon screamed again as he felt something snap there. His leg instantly spread wider, without as much of the pain as before, though he still felt a dull ache as the skin stretched further than it was meant to. Jon’s eyes widened as he stared at Jared, and one of the pleased smirks on his face as his hand sank deeper into Jon’s flesh. Jon could feel the curve of too-large hands around his hip bone, before there was a pinching in the muscles on the outside of his hip.

“There we are. See how that feels.”

Jon stared at Jared as the man removed the hand, leaving his leg free. He didn’t move for a little while, not until Jared began to mirror the movement on his other side, pushing his legs far too wide open. They were far too open, and Jon tried to close them before screaming as the muscles simply wouldn’t loosen to let him close them. It was like trying to stretch his hand far too close to his arm, and he couldn’t help the scream again as he felt the same snapping on his other hip as well. His legs were far too wide open, unable to be closed. He was entirely on display, and it wasn’t as though he could fight back at all. His legs simply weren’t in any position to be able to kick at Jared, and even if he did kick him away, it wasn’t as though he’d ever be able to leave, not with how his body’s muscles worked now, apparently. 

“Just beautiful. I can properly work on you now, I think.” Jared leaned back, and his hand adjusted enough to let Jon’s slim wrists slip out. Immediately, Jon lashed out, trying to either claw or slap Jared. Something to get him back, to prove he wasn’t as beautiful as Jared wanted to pretend. Jared laughed, deep and wet, and with too many mouths, and he leaned back over Jon and grabbed his wrists with two too-large hands. The man pulled Jon’s hands down, settling them at his knees before pinching at the flesh. Jon could feel the strange pinching, feeling his hand stick, and as Jared pulled away, he glanced down, seeing that his hands had sunken into his thighs, almost as though he was the one spreading his thighs so absurdly wide open. 

“No-no, please, please stop this, let me go, you won’t have to worry about me ever bothering you again, plea—”

Jared cut Jon’s pleading off, shaking his head and leaning close to Jon’s face, one hand hovering over his face. “No, I like this. I haven’t been able to try this experiment at all. I’m going to play with you, and see how this works. Don’t make me do more than I have to.”

Jon stared at him for a moment, feeling his lip trembling as he tugged at his unmoving hands. He was so exposed, his cock flopping uselessly between his legs and the air in the corridors was so cold against his skin. Jared didn’t seem to care, though, and he settled back between Jon’s legs. “What are you planning?”

Jared glanced up for a moment before shrugging. “Something I read on the internet. Should be fine. Got more than enough spare parts in here,” he said before a hand reached out, gently cupping his cock. “I’ll actually let you keep this. Sort of pretty, in a weird way. I don’t usually think cocks are pretty.”

Jon groaned as the hand gently stroked over him, encouraging the blood to flow between his legs. Already, he could feel himself hardening and growing heavy and stiff. Along with it was the familiar feeling of slick shame against his spine. “Jared, please stop. You don’t need to do this at all.”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything. I want to do this. Especially if I’m not leaving this place again. You get to lay here and watch while I take care of you. It’s a gift, really. Lots of people wanted me to change their body before.”

Jon didn’t want it, though. He didn’t want it at all, and he couldn’t help the sob again as he felt Jared’s hand move further down, towards the delicate skin of his perineum. He glanced down, considering he had already thought that he had accounted for the four hands. Three acting to help keep the massive bulk of the monster above him, the fourth gently playing with his cock, or at least as gently as the massive man could manage when his hand was larger than a dinner plate. The glance down at the hands on his body revealed that Jared had yet another hand, this one pale and delicate, practically originating from Jared’s heart. The fingers were long, slim, and if Jon didn’t know any better, he’d say it was almost beautiful. 

Of course, it was beautiful until he felt the fingers sink deep into his body, and he screamed as he felt it push flesh and bone aside, opening his body up to be exposed where it never should have been exposed. He couldn’t see anything as he looked down at where the hand was pushing into him. He had to guess as he felt the hand push further in, at least until he glanced over at one of the mirrors nearby. His eyes widened as he watched the hand carefully push, fingers sinking into the skin and body. Even despite everything he had witnessed over the years, he couldn’t figure out what was happening as he watched the hand start to push the flesh aside to create a small opening and hole in his body. Jared’s jovial whistling didn’t help him feel better, and he felt hot tracks against his cheeks as he trembled under Jared’s touch. 

“What are you doing?” he finally asked, his head falling back as he felt the hands carefully pinch at his body, stretching and pulling in places before pushing deeper inside, practically sinking into the joint between the two halves of his hips.

“That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it? Now watch. You’re supposed to watch, aren’t you?”

Jon didn’t want to watch. He did, though, at least some part of himself that was the Beholding’s, and he looked back down at the hand. A second one had joined the first, nearly as delicate, likely a matching set, and Jon couldn’t help but wonder in the back of his head what the original owner of the limbs did. Now, though, they were pushing into his body again, spreading his hips wider. He heard the crack as his hips broke and separated, and screamed a moment later as the pain caught up with the sound. His legs felt even worse, and controlling his breathing was entirely out of the question between the sobs wracking his body and the whimpers of pain. He wanted to pass out, but he knew that this experience was far too valuable to the Eye to allow him to do something as mundane as pass out. He would survive, though in what state, he had no idea. 

“You’re going to make such a beautiful bitch. You’re already half-way there as it is, what with those delicate bones of yours. I barely had to work to break those hips.” Jared grinned at Jon, the hand on Jon’s cock squeezing and pulling for a moment. Jon had nearly forgotten about it, somehow, despite the massive limb being in the way of watching what the hands were doing. He could barely even understand what Jared meant, not between the screams as he felt the man pull the erect tissue, fingers digging into the base of it and pushing it aside. The connective tissue, the lines of the urinary tract and other pieces twisting in his body to follow. Jon couldn’t even manage to scream at this point, though he had a feeling that was more due to the fingers he could feel in his neck, pushing against the vocal cords to silence them.

“Gotta give you a better view of the best part. We’ll put that back later, though. Not that you’ll particularly need it at all.” 

Jon squirmed as best he could, staring at the penis now sticking out of his thigh, still being fondled by the massive hand. The vague pleasure of it was a background buzz as he watched the more delicate of the hands pull out of his body. Strangely, their pale flesh was still as pale as they were before, and Jon couldn’t help but wonder why there wasn’t blood on them at all. The thought couldn’t last in Jon’s head long, though, not as he felt and saw one plunge into his lower abdomen, pushing aside muscle and organs to make a space that Jon could swear he could feel was hollow, even if he couldn’t see it. The other hand, though, that was what Jon was worried about, as it sank into Jared’s body and pulled out a small, vaguely triangular organ. It was trailed by a seemingly pair of organs, and Jon’s eyes widened as he realized what it was. A uterus. That was a uterus, and he squirmed as he tried to pull away. 

He opened his mouth, already trying to scream ,  but the hand in his throat wasn’t allowing it at all. He wanted to scream, to tell Jared that he didn’t want that, that he didn’t want any of this, but he couldn’t move, and he certainly couldn’t try to scream at him as much as he wanted to. Instead, he was forced to watch as the hand pushed the organ into his body, and Jon’s eyes rolled back as he felt the way it forced his organs to shift and move. His intestines were squirming, pushed out of the way, and he could feel the burst of warmth against his leg as his bladder emptied as the hand pressed the organ deep inside his body next to him. Just as quickly as it began, it stopped, and the hand pulled out of his body again. Jon breathed hard, chest heaving as he gasped to try and recover from the silent screaming. 

He didn’t have long, not before the hand was sinking into his body again, between his legs and into the newly-created hole. He couldn’t feel it enter his flesh, though, and the fingers felt as though they were pressing against the walls instead. He thought of the few times he played with his asshole, and he gasped as he felt the fingers press. It felt like that, and he couldn’t help the gasp as he felt the hand on his cock brush a thumb over the head. 

Jared chuckled softly, repeating the motion, and Jon couldn’t help the way his hips bucked, pressing the fingers deeper inside of his body as the hand continued to fondle his cock. It was overwhelming, the two stimuli, and then he gasped as he felt the second of the hands slide between his ass cheeks, a finger pressing against, and then into his hole there. He felt too full already, his body stretching in places it should never be stretching in. Had he the presence of mind, he would wonder how it wasn’t burning with the pain of unlubricated stretch, but he couldn’t think past the stimulation across his body. His hips twitched, eyes tightly shut as Jared continued to fuck him with three hands. Jon nearly screamed again as the hand in his nearly-formed cunt pressed against the cervix, before pushing further, burying it deeper into his body. Still, the combination of the pain and pleasure had him confused, particularly as he felt the hands slide more and more easily in and out of his body, roughly fucking him. 

Jon noticed the moment the hands disappeared out of his body, and he would whine, but his vocal cords hadn’t been repaired yet. Instead, he opened his eyes and stared at Jared, he could see a pair of too-large cocks, one above the other, barely a moment before he felt them slam into his body. The force of it forced Jon back, his legs spreading more widely open as he tried to scream yet again. Of course a sound couldn’t spill from his lips, but it certainly didn’t stop him as he felt Jared nearly entirely pull out before slamming into him again. He could see the bulge of the two cocks in his stomach, further pushing his organs out of the way as Jared fucked into him, a hand still playing with his cock before pushing it back into place. That certainly didn’t help him feel better, as it simply forced more stimulation as it dragged against Jared’s body. There was the wet sensation of a tongue wrapping around his cock as well, and Jon couldn’t help the whimper. He didn’t know if it was from pleasure, or pain, not with how he was shaking and silently begging Jared to either stop or move faster. At least Jared seemed to understand, though. 

“I knew you would enjoy this. Seems pretty nice to me, too.” Jared’s voice was grating against Jon’s ears, but the monstrous man began fucking into him harder, slamming and pushing Jon’s body back with the force of the movements. It didn’t take long at all before Jon could feel a spill of liquid between his legs as everything became too overwhelming, and his cock was spilling onto his stomach shortly afterwards as well. It hurt, but it wasn’t enough, and Jon kept trying to pull at his hands for some sort of purchase, though it only served to spread his legs wide open for Jared to fuck harder into him. 

It was longer than Jon would have cared for, and he felt as though he was floating for most of it, but soon enough, he felt hot liquid spill into his body, stretching his stomach even further than it already was with the engorged cocks. At least Jared was pulling out. He was pulling out, and Jon couldn’t help the deep whine when he felt how empty he was, even if it meant that the abuse was over. 

“No, no more for you. Not right now. You’re not quite right, after all.”

Jon half-sobbed, trying to ignore the way that he could feel the slow leak of liquid out of his holes, but before he could linger on that too long, the hands were already pushing into his body again, stretching and pulling in places. A groan spilled from Jon’s lips, as quiet as it was, and he glanced down, watching as Jared pushed fat over his body. Occasionally, one of the hands would reach into Jared’s body, pull out a lump of pale yellow flesh, before shoving it into Jon’s body and spreading it further. After a moment, when Jon’s stomach wasn’t nearly as hollow as it had been a moment before, instead soft, with a slight curve to his hips, the hands moved to his chest, pushing and arranging more flesh and fat. 

“Got to make sure you can take care of any pretty little pups you make. Maybe you’ll enjoy them played with, too,” Jared said, grins on his face as a mouth resumed the whistling from earlier as the hands arranged a pair of mounds on his chest, pushing and pulling before the nipple was perched on the peak, pebbled and aching from the abuse. At least that didn’t involve any extra organs, apparently. Small miracles, Jon supposed, though his thoughts were quickly cut off as he felt a hand gently tug at the breast, and he felt more sticky liquid drip from between his legs and down the cleft of his ass. 

Jon didn’t know how much more he could take. What else would Jared do to him? What was he even doing? He had no idea, as it didn’t seem as though Jared was simply reassigning his sex. His body, while softer and with further curves, could still be easily assumed as male. However, he apparently had a vagina and uterus now. The abuse had him exhausted, though, and he couldn’t tell whether he entirely minded the alterations or not. At least it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, assuming he fixed his voice and limbs. At least he had grown used to the pain so that the adjustment of fat and muscle was overwhelming, instead of all-consuming agony. He watched as Jared continued to push and pull at the fat underneath his skin, adding more so that he could no longer be considered all sharp angles. If anything, Jon probably looked more healthy than he had in a long time. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure the phantom memory of the pain that accompanied it would disappear any time soon. 

“Would you like anything else? I think you’re just about ready, bitch. I think I did a pretty good job,” Jared said, glancing up at Jon, who silently huffed a frustrated laugh in return. “Oh, right, the voice and all.” Jared leaned up to Jon’s throat, sinking a hand into his neck. There was a pop, and Jon’s voice snapped back into place, already working to whimper as Jared’s other hands began fixing his hands and legs. Jon couldn’t even try to fight back, not considering how exhausted and how much pain he was in. 

“Sure you don’t want to add a tail?” Jon asked, voice not quite as hoarse as it should be, dripping in sarcasm as he felt his body practically collapse against the rough carpet, legs snapping closed the moment he was able to. 

“Nah. Too obvious. I like you the way you are now. Gives me an idea for another project,” Jared said before finally leaning back and standing back up to his full height. Jon nodded, eyes falling shut as he wrapped his arms around his body. 

“Right. Too obvious. Too obvious for you.” Jon took a shuddering breath, hands cautiously exploring his body, even if he would have claimed he wasn’t doing so, before he turned and pushed himself to hands and knees. Jon didn’t care where Jared was, if he was about to kill him finally, or trap him for further modification. He wanted to track down his clothes and finally leave. He’d figure out another way to get an anchor to find Daisy. He didn’t even have the bone he wanted originally. 

Jared didn’t respond. Whether he was already gone, or simply didn’t want to talk for once, Jon didn’t care. Not as he saw that the clothes he had come in were shredded beyond use. Ridiculous, but at least he had clothes in the archives now, and he started crawling towards where he thought the door was, only letting himself collapse as he heard Helen’s amused laugh coming towards him. Hopefully she’d get him out, and if not...at least his demise would be quicker at her hands.


	2. discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's found by Melanie outside of the Spiral hallways, and he recovers in a back room with Martin's help. He asks Martin to help him find out exactly what Jared did to his body now that he's out of the hallways distorting his perception. Martin, after ensuring that Jon is explicitly consenting to a very thorough physical examination, feels over his new body before finding out just how sensitive Jon's new vagina and sexual organs are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: All sexual contact in this chapter is explicitly consented and desired. There's no unwanted touching, and Jon and Martin both have a delightful time. The only badness comes from Jon's initial repulsion at the way Jared's modified his body.

“Think he’s coming around, finally.”

Jon opened his eyes, trying to ignore the soft groaning that spilled from his lips as he felt the aches and pains throughout his body, bone-deep and throughout his muscles. A brief glance down revealed that he had only been given the loosest of shirts and skirts, and he closed his eyes again, not wanting to deal with any of this. 

“Jon, you need to wake up.”

“No. I went into a coma once, I can do it again, I think.” Jon sighed as he slowly lifted his hand to his face, moving each individual finger first before dragging it over his face. He was back to himself, probably. Hopefully. He wasn’t entirely sure about all of it. 

“Jon, please.”

Jon looked up at that, not expecting to hear Martin’s voice at all. Resting on his elbows, looking at the others, he finally saw Martin sitting next to Basira, a mug of steaming tea in hand which he offered to Jon after a moment. “You’re...you’re here. In front of me.”

Martin offered Jon a small smile before it turned into a frown. “Basira found me. Said something went wrong while you were in the corridors and all. I wanted to...come help, or something,” he said, glancing away at the end, and Jon sighed softly before reaching over to carefully brush his fingertips against the back of Martin’s hands. 

“Thank you, Martin.” Jon’s voice was softer than he intended, but he didn’t entirely mind. “Did Helen get me out?” He glanced over at Basira, who nodded, and glanced over in another direction. Jon blinked as he followed their eyes over to where Melanie was sitting, and he raised an eyebrow before laying back and sipping at the tea as well as he could manage. He’d sit up properly after a moment. When things didn’t hurt quite so much. 

“Yeah. Helen dropped you in front of my desk. I got you some clothes before getting Basira to help, so...yeah. You should be able to properly get dressed now, if you want. Sorry for the weird clothes,” Melanie said, and Jon shrugged as he set the mug of tea down, taking a deep breath. “You looked pretty beat up. What did it do to you? Did you get your rib like you wanted?”

“Your what?”

Jon winced at the shrill tone Martin made, and he didn’t miss the look that Basira gave him either. “I needed an anchor to get out of the Buried. I was going to track down Daisy,” he said before groaning and pushing himself up, sitting and trying to ignore the ache in his hips as he sat. He had worse before, though, and he could manage to survive this. His body would heal quickly regardless. Unfortunately. 

“That’s ridiculous!”

Jon rolled his eyes before shrugging as he glanced back at Martin before shrugging. “I thought it was best. It seemed to be the trend through the statements.”

“People, Jon. People are your anchors, you stu—”

“Martin, please, let’s not insult Jon just because he forgot that he might have friends,” Basira said, a small smile on her face, and Jon frowned before pulling his legs close as he looked away. Of course he didn’t forget that friends were a thing, but that didn’t mean that he felt as though he had enough of them to truly make a difference in the face of the entire concept of literal and metaphorical claustrophobia. 

At least Martin seemed to recognize Jon’s discomfort, his annoyed face turning towards something far too close to pity for what Jon was going through, apparently, and he looked over at the others. “Why don’t you two head out? I’ll take care of Jon and see how I can help him and all,” he said, offering Melanie and Basira a small smile. They looked somewhat dubious about it, but as Martin came and sat down on the cot next to Jon, they finally left the office, closing the door behind them.

“Thank you,” Jon murmured softly, adjusting to lean against Martin, enjoying the warmth, especially as he realized just how cold he was. The skirt had to be one of Melanie’s, considering just how short it was, and he desperately wanted a pair of his trousers, or even one of his own skirts that were heavier and better able to keep out the chill of the archives. “I thought you were busy with Peter?”

“Well, you needed help, so..."

Jon smiled faintly, in spite of himself, and he shifted with a small grimace to lean better against Martin, enjoying the gentle warmth from his body, the feel of his soft body pressed against his own. “Thank you, Martin. I appreciate it. I, well, no offense to Melanie and Basira, but I don’t think they’d be able to help me terribly much right now,” he said before sighing and moving to practically crawl into Martin’s lap. Martin was safe, and he took a deep breath as he curled against him. 

“Wha—Jon, seriously, are you okay? Because you’re acting off, and it’s really starting to worry me and all,” Martin said. Martin kept him in his lap, though, not pushing him away like he certainly could. Jon didn’t know how much weight Jared had forced onto him, but he was sure that it wouldn’t keep Martin from pushing him away. 

“He...Jared. Jared did something, and I’m still not entirely sure,” Jon said after a few moments. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Martin, but Martin was here, and his voice soft as he started playing with Jon’s dark hair, as awful and messy as he knew it was. It felt safe, and Jon was slowly relaxing in Martin’s arms. He would have expected touch to hurt, but the aches in his body were slowly starting to fade, at least as much as they could in the few minutes. No, Martin’s hands felt nice, as though they could chase away the awful memories. 

Martin, to his credit, didn’t immediately respond in horror after Jon spoke. Instead, his hand continued to pet through Jon’s hair before he squeezed Jon’s hand. “I know, Jon. You’re...you look a little different than you used to. Not much, and I don’t think Basira or Melanie really noticed that much, but—”

“Melanie would have seen.” Jon sighed as he closed his eyes before adjusting to stand up, hands already moving to try and take off his clothes to show Martin exactly what he meant. Martin’s hands closed over his wrists, keeping him from moving.

“You don’t have to show me.”

“I...I think I want to. And I need to look and see if it actually happened, too. We were in the Spiral, it could have been some bizarre hallucination.”

“Jon..."

“Martin, please.”

Martin frowned as he looked at Jon before finally reaching up to Jon, taking his hands and pulling him close. “Let me undress you, then. You sit down and let me take care of you and do this.” 

There was a few moments as Jon looked at Martin, searching his face before finally nodding, hands relaxing and dropping from the hem of the shirt as he sat down next to Martin. He felt a little bit as though puppet strings had been cut from his limbs, but that was mostly in that now he didn’t know what to do. Just sit there and let Martin undress him, he supposed. “Go ahead. And..." Jon sighed before shrugging. “You can touch, if you want?” He sounded hesitant, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it or not, or even if Martin would want that, but he wanted to make sure tht Martin knew he was allowed to.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Martin smiled at Jon before standing in front of him and curling his fingers around the hem of the shirt, just barely starting to tug it up. “You sure? You don’t have to show me what he did to you at all.”

Jon nodded before offering Martin a small smile. “It’s fine, promise. I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t trust you.”

Martin looked at Jon another moment before pulling the shirt up and over his body, guiding Jon’s arms through the sleeves, careful as ever. The care that Martin treated him with was an absolute blessing, and Jon felt as though he could relax, safe in Martin’s care. Goosebumps immediately spread across Jon’s skin as his skin became exposed to the air, but he forced himself not to curl in on himself or try to wrap his arms around his body. He wanted Martin to see, wanted to see his newly-changed body himself, and after a few moments, he finally looked down at his body. 

The changes were already obvious, even with just the shirt off of Jon’s body and tossed aside. There was the swell of breasts on his chest, just enough to be obvious, with the softness continuing across his ribs, down to his stomach. It was ridiculous, looking at them on his body, and Jon wasn’t sure if what he felt was disgust at his body, or Jared for forcing it onto him. He didn’t want to look, though, and he glanced away, taking a deep breath. He’d figure out a way to deal with them. It was just a body, he could certainly ignore it. 

Jon’s thoughts were cut off as he felt Martin’s hands squeeze a breast, his thumb dragging over the nipple. He couldn’t help the quiet gasp as he stiffened, and Martin’s hand immediately pulled away as Jon looked back at him. “Oh! Oh, god, sorry Jon. I wasn’t even thinking. I guess—”

“No, no. It’s fine. You just surprised me is all,” Jon replied, taking a deep breath as he glanced down at himself, seeing the nipple raised against the soft skin. “I...can you touch me again?” Jon didn’t know why he was asking. He didn’t particularly care for this sort of touch at all, but this was Martin, and he couldn’t help it if he was somewhat curious about how it would feel to have Martin’s touch. 

“Are you sure?”

Jon nodded even as he raised his hand up and gently squeezed. The sensation didn’t feel as acute as when Martin’s hand was on him, but it still pulled a gasp from his lips. Of course it still ached from being formed in the first place, but the touch sent a warm shiver down his back. 

“You’re...you’re beautiful, Jon. Really, really beautiful,” Martin murmured softly, and Jon frowned, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. He didn’t feel beautiful, not that he ever did, but he could believe that Martin thought him beautiful, especially as Martin’s hands reached up and cupped his aching tits, squeezing and carefully pulling, just a little bit. Jon couldn’t help the moan, the way that Martin turned off his thoughts like a switch. 

“Let me lay down. Then you can take the skirt off. Touch me more. I think I want you to touch me.”

Martin pulled away a little at that, and Jon frowned, trying not to immediately lean back into the touch. “Are you sure? Melanie told me a little bit about what you looked like, that Helen said Jared had—”

Jon shook his head quickly, and he took Martin’s hand in his. “No. You’re fine. I like..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath before glancing down at his knees. “I like how your hands feel on me. I can’t promise I’d like this again, but...right now I like your hands on me. I want you to see me. I want you to touch me.”

Martin nodded, a determined little crease between his eyebrows appearing as he closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Jon slowly. The kiss pulled a quiet moan from Jon’s lips, especially as he felt Martin’s hands carefully cup the new breasts on his chest. They certainly weren’t large, but his hands could still manage to hold them and squeeze. At least Martin didn’t seem to be surprised when Jon made a quiet noise, instead pulling Jon closer. 

“They certainly get a reaction, I guess.” Martin half-laughed as he spoke, lips dragging against Jon’s lips, and Jon couldn’t help a laugh of his own. His response was cut off as he shivered, feeling Martin’s thumb brush against the nipple. “Is this all, or..."

Jon shook his head before carefully moving away from Martin. His hands were warm against his skin, and he didn’t particularly want to move, but he might as well continue. “No, not at all. Those...to be honest, those were the less invasive of the changes.”

“Well, I can see that he put more fat on you, Jon. Your hips are wider, and you don’t look like a glorified skeleton.” Martin rolled his eyes, and Jon sighed softly. 

“I’m not talking about that, though you’re right. He..." Jon trailed off, sighing softly before shrugging and starting to push the skirt down, off his hips. “He played around with my voice and throat a little bit as well, though I think he put that back to normal. And he played with the tendons and ligaments in my hips. Made sure I had to keep my legs wide open for him.” Jon sighed as he looked at Martin, the vaguely horrified expression on Martin’s face, before he stood up and finally dropped the skirt. 

Martin’s eyes carefully inspected him, and Jon could practically feel himself getting dissected under Martin’s gaze as he sat back down on the cot, entirely exposed to him. “I...well, you look healthy, for the most part, Jon. You still need cleaned up, but...fine, I suppose?”

Jon sighed pressing his legs closer and making a face as he felt the slow drip of slick between his legs. Obviously Martin wouldn’t be able to see the most obvious change, and he laid back after a moment, eyes falling shut and legs opening to show Martin. A small part of himself in the back of his head pointed out that it was far easier to open and stretch his legs than before, so perhaps that hadn’t been entirely returned to normal, but for the most part, he just heard Martin’s quiet protest and gasp. 

“Jon! I...Jon, that’s...Jared did that to you?” 

“Yes. I...I’m sorry, it’s gross, I really shouldn’t have—”

“No, no, Jon. It’s fine, I just...I don’t know what I was expecting, but I certainly wasn’t expecting—”

“A hole?” Jon huffed a laugh before leaning up slightly as he heard a quietly annoyed sound from Martin.

“Not a  _ hole _ . A vagina. Obviously. Is it...did he add—”

“Yes. A uterus, ovaries, all of it.”

“Oh. Well. It’s..."

“It’s gross.”

Martin sighed softly, reaching up to Jon’s leg and dragging a finger through the slick that had collected on his thigh. “Of course it’s gross. But it’s...it’s not necessarily a bad thing?”

Jon tried to ignore the shiver as he felt Martin’s hands on him, and he shrugged. “It’s just that it’s weird. It’s wrong. I shouldn’t be like this.”

“But you are. Something tells me Jared’s not exactly going to undo this, if it can even be undone,” Martin said, glancing up at Jon before chewing the inside of his cheek. “I know you said I could touch, but I don’t really think you meant like this. Sorry.” Martin frowned, pulling away and dropping his hands to his lap. 

“What? No, no, go ahead. I..." Jon sighed, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks and the fact that they were in the back room of the Archives, and anyone could walk in on them. At least the walls were fairly thick, in some attempt at getting the proper environmental control to serve the documents here. “I want you to touch me, Martin. I wouldn’t have done this. You don’t have to, obviously, and I know that it’s not normal and probably awful, but if you want to, you can.” Jon covered his face with his hands, trying to ignore just how awkward this felt. He wanted Martin’s hands on him, and he wanted to know what it was like to have someone he liked touch him, but of course he couldn’t ask normally. He had to be awkward, and awful, and then his thoughts ground to a halt as he felt a touch to his cock, and then down the labia that Jared had pinched into existence not long ago. 

“Good? Just watch how loud you’re being. The walls aren’t perfectly soundproof,” Martin said, a small smile on his face, and Jon felt his blush grow worse as he felt more of the slick drip between his legs onto Martin’s hands. He didn’t want Basira or Melanie to hear, but they were probably just on the other side of the door, waiting for him to recover enough to see him again. And Martin was here, his careful fingers pushing into his body and spreading their warmth there. 

“Martin. Martin, please,” Jon murmured, hoping that by saying something he could keep himself from moaning, but it mostly turned the words into a slurring mess as he felt Martin’s fingers press further into his body. There was barely any friction, none of that too-large stretch that he remembered from Jared. It was warm, though, with Martin carefully dragging his fingers in and out of Jon’s body, and he quickly pressed his hand against his mouth. No sounds, then. He couldn’t manage words, and anything else simply turned into a groan. 

“You’re...fuck, you’re really beautiful like this, Jon. I didn’t even think your legs could spread this wide, and you’re really wet. Is...is this because of me?” Martin almost looked shocked at that, the hand hitching in Jon’s body, tugging at his shock of that, and Jon couldn’t help the yelp at that. It felt good, but it certainly wasn’t what he had expected. 

“Yes, Martin, please. You, it’s always you, now can you  _ please _ keep doing that?” Jon hated how desperate he sounded, but he wanted Martin to keep doing that. Martin, at least, seemed to understand, a shy little smile spreading across his lips as he leaned close to Jon, kissing him gently. Jon leaned into it, eager and willing before his lips parted with a quiet cry as Martin shoved his fingers back into him, fingers crooked and cupped around the pubic bone as he leaned over Jon’s body. They might be on a cot, but it was enough to keep them supported even though it meant that Martin had to be laying on Jon. His weight was a comfort, keeping Jon present enough to enjoy this, and close enough to steal kisses from as Martin’s hands continued to slide and push back into him.

As much as Jon wanted to praise Martin, to beg and ask and plead for more, he couldn’t figure out how to get words to work, especially as Martin shifted, sitting up better so that he could wrap his other hand around Jon’s cock. Jon couldn’t do much at this point other than clutch at Martin’s shoulders and writhe under the pleasure. It was far too much, far too overwhelming, but it felt good, with a pit of heat building between his legs. He didn’t know how to handle it, other than by clinging to Martin, even as he trembled against him. It grew to be too much, building before finally it hit a point where he couldn’t handle it anymore, and he felt himself spill, a rush of liquid pouring between his legs as his cock spilled onto his stomach. An absolute mess, but as Martin’s hands slowed to a still as his body stopped shaking, Jon found he couldn’t care at all. 

“Doing okay, Jon?”

Jon huffed a laugh, relaxing and closing his eyes as he nodded. “I, ah, I think I’m doing okay. Just a little bit overwhelming,” he said. He opened his eyes a few moments later and smiled at Martin before leaning up to close the distance between them. He liked kissing Martin, he decided, especially these tired little kisses he could steal now. “I’m—”

“I’ll get you cleaned up, Jon. You just lay back and relax. I’ll be back in a few minutes, tell Melanie and Basira that you just need some time to sleep to yourself,” Martin said, pressing a kiss to Jon’s forehead. 

Jon smiled, leaning into the touch before nodding. “Thank you, Martin. That...your hands are..." He sighed before shrugging. “It felt good.”

“You felt good, too, Jon. Just rest now, alright? Get some sleep, alright?”

Jon could only manage a nod, especially considering he was already dozing off, body still warm from the orgasmic buzz. Martin would take care of him, likely knew where his clothes were, and he’d be safe. Martin was safe, even if he’d be going back to Peter soon. 


	3. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin travels into the Hallways in a misguided attempt to convince Jared to fix Jon. Of course, that is not at all what happens, and he gets his own body changed. While it certainly saves Martin quite a bit of money for his medical transition, it doesn't mean that it's a pleasant experience whatsoever.

“Jared? Jared, I know you’re in here. Helen told me as much.”

“Oh, well if it isn’t the assistant. I would have expected that all of you would have wanted me to die in these corridors.”

Martin sighed as he looked up at the monster, trying to ignore the many mouths and eyes where they didn’t belong, and the arms that were certainly far closer to massive tree trunks than actual limbs. He wasn’t cut out for approaching these sorts of things, not at all. He was far more suited to sitting at his desk, running spreadsheets, and typing things for whomever was making him work for them that day. But here he was, wanting to figure out how he could help Jon. If he could at all. 

“You need to put Jon back to normal.”

“The Archivist? Why would I do that? I’m rather excited to hear about how that little experiment worked out.” Jared’s smiles widened into grins, and he leaned down, closer to Martin. There was a rush of air, and for a brief moment, Martin was almost worried that he was about to get pushed out into a void, before realizing that Jared was sniffing at him, and he couldn’t help the repulsion that had him taking a few steps back. “You’ve already enjoyed him. I can smell it on you. Pleasures of the flesh.”

Martin couldn’t help the indignant noise he made, and he crossed his arms, as though that could possibly shield him from the creature. “I was helping him. Unlike  _ some  _ people. Now, are you going to fix him or not?”

“I’m not going to fix him.”

“What? Why not?” Martin couldn’t help but be annoyed, even if it was entirely what he had expected, walking into here. He needed to at least try, though, at least to say that he did, and that he did everything he could for Jon.

Jared, however, seemed to grin wider at the protests Martin was making, and he pushed Martin’s shoulder, forcing the man to stumble back a few feet. “Because I want to see what happens. You said you wanted to help the Archivist?”

“Of course!”

“Good.” 

Martin’s eyes widened at the pleased sound—at least as pleased as any meat monster could manage—before he found himself getting pushed back, landing on the ground. This was just delightful. Wonderful. Exactly what he wanted out of this excursion. What was he even thinking, trying to do this? Of course Jared couldn’t be reasoned with, he was a monster that enjoyed twisting people’s bodies and stealing bones. Martin would be lucky if he ended up with just something added like Jon did. Maybe he’d end up like one of the monsters he had heard rumors of Jared creating. Just a mess of limbs that can’t even find his way out. 

Jared didn’t seem to recognize any of Martin’s inner arguments and horror scenarios, instead already leaning over Martin before frowning after a moment. “This isn’t as much fun. It’s just like with the Archivist. I want to have fun.” 

“Oh! Well, I’ll just be going, then?” Martin couldn’t help the stammered question, and he glanced over his shoulder before turning and starting to crawl off. He’d be able to get to his feet soon, and he’d be able to get away and out of the hallways.

He didn’t even get ten feet before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pick him up. Martin couldn’t help the indignant yelp of annoyance as he scrambled, trying to get free. Jared was much too strong for him, though, seeming as though he didn’t even notice the way Martin was struggling, except to grab and pin his hands together. 

“This should do just fine,” Jared said, gripping Martin’s hands tighter before practically hanging him on a low chandelier that Martin hadn’t even noticed before. Either he was exceptionally unobservant, which Jon would insist he was, or Helen was playing on Jared’s side and giving the monster more tools to play with. Martin didn’t even know, just struggling as he tried to get off of the chandelier and off running again. His hands tugged, though, and he could seem to separate them at all. As he looked up, he saw that, somehow, Jared had already forced the flesh together, holding onto the chandelier so that he couldn’t let go at all, not without actually ripping the skin and muscles apart. He continued kicking, though, trying to get free, trying to ignore the laughing from Jared as he watched from a few feet away. 

“Just stop this! You don’t need to do it at all, I’ll leave, and tell Helen to free you, and it’ll be fine, alright!”

Jared shrugged, monstrous hands reaching towards Martin and ripping his clothes off. At least Martin had his binder on today, so maybe Jared would leave that, but— “What is this? Hiding away your flesh? You Eye people simply don’t understand how good flesh is,” Jared said, frowning as he ripped away the binder as well, and Martin whined. He had spent too much money on that to just lose it so easily, let alone worry about the feeling of his tits falling free in front of this thing. It was stupid, and he hated this, and he especially hated Jared, but he couldn’t manage to get his feet to connect to kick him away. 

Jared didn’t even seem to notice Martin’s pain, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. His hands pushed over Martin’s chest, lifting his breasts and squeezing them before letting them drop back against Martin’s chest. The movement and weight forced a breath out of his chest, and Martin leaned his head back, body going as limp as he could manage while being suspended off the ground. Obviously it wasn’t any use, and he could simply focus on ignoring the way Jared was playing and poking at his body. 

And Jared was playing with it. While he hadn’t sunken his hands into his flesh yet, he was poking and prodding the surface, squeezing his tits and especially the nipples, as though he was examining what to do with them, before moving to his stomach and the rolls there. At least he didn’t seem to linger for long on that part of his body, but it meant that Jared began moving to his trousers. At least he pulled those off, leaving them intact for when Martin might be allowed to leave, though Martin wasn’t sure if that would be a good thing or not. Maybe it meant that he wouldn’t be having as much “fun” with him, or maybe it just meant that Martin’s lower half would need to be hidden away for him to still resemble a human in any respect. 

Jared quietly tutted as Martin’s legs were exposed, the sound coming from several places over his body, and Martin squirmed further, trying to get his legs squeezed shut and hidden away. He knew he wasn’t anything to look at, not with his thighs that barely stopped touching, or the vaguely lumpy way that he looked, but he didn’t particularly appreciate the embodiment of body horror sounding so disapproving of him. “Don’t got much to work with, but I should be able to make this work,” Jared said before two of his hands settled on his thighs, pulling them open and apart, forcing Martin to be even more exposed than he already was. 

“Stop it. Please, stop it. You know, you don’t have to do this at all.” Martin knew it was stupid to argue, that Jared could do anything, and he couldn’t even argue or fight with anything as Jared pulled the muscles deep in his legs so that he couldn’t close them again. The motions were so quick that Martin didn’t even register the way Jared’s hands had already sank into his flesh before they were already elsewhere on his body. Martin bit his lip, not wanting to scream already, not wanting to give Jared that pleasure quite yet. Still, though, his body ached at the very least. His legs refused to close, feet hanging limp and barely able to move. He certainly couldn’t kick at Jared any longer, and he tried to ignore the quiet whimpers as Jared pulled his hands from his hips. 

“Think I might leave you like that. Sort of cute, all hanging open like that. Could open you up wider. Make you a bit like a weird doll thing.”

Martin couldn’t help the quiet wimpers, the way he shook his head at that. He hated his body enough as it was, he didn’t want to end up like some sort of doll, entirely trapped in his body. 

“No. You did say you wanted to take care of the Archivist. Can’t do that if you’re just a doll. Especially not with what he’ll be wanting soon enough,” Jared said, a low growl to his voice, mouths twisting into a frown as he sank a hand into Martin’s abdomen. Martin couldn’t help the scream at that point. He might not have wanted to, but he could feel the too-large hand press against his organs, shifting and pushing them out of the way before finally curling and grabbing at something. “Don’t even know why you’ve got this.”

Jared pulled, and Martin convulsed as he felt something get pulled along with Jared’s hand. His stomach felt hollow, things shifting inside as Jared’s hand finally came free, an organ in his hand as he regarded it. Oh. Martin couldn’t help the pained, hysterical laugh as he realized that his uterus was now in Jared’s hand. Jon gained one, he lost one. Wonderful. 

“Thanks for that. Saved me quite a bit of money with that,” Martin said, trying not to get sick, especially not as he felt Jared squeeze the organ. “Okay. Maybe not thanks.”

Jared shrugged before pressing the organ into his body, and Martin’s eyes rolled back as he could swear he felt it press against something else. Still, it was out, at least. He’d deal with the rest later on. It seemed as though Jared wasn’t finished, though, a hand sinking into Martin’s body once more, and a second closely following it. Martin had no idea what they were doing, especially seeing as how he wasn’t exactly in a position to remain coherent enough to watch. Everything hurt, he could feel organs being shifted around as though he was nothing more than a filing cabinet, but at least Martin couldn’t see Jared pulling anything out. 

“This won’t do. This won’t do at all. No spare parts at all. Guess I’ll just have to use some of my own. Can’t help your Archivist at all like this.” Jared frowned, pulling his hands out of Martin’s body. Martin just gasped, trying to breathe and recover from the intrusion. He could feel his muscles twitch and spasm, radiating pain from his hips along his spine as everything adjusted to the strange new space in his body. 

“You could...let me go, you know. You have your prize, I’ll be fine to just leave.”

“You leave, I’m not fixing your legs or your hands.”

Martin shut up, eyes wide as he looked at Jared, trying to ignore the cruel smile curled across one of his shoulders, and he looked back down at his legs, the way they couldn’t even close. 

“Better. Don’t trust that you’re not going to keep being annoying, though, so..." Jared reached up, or one of his arms did. A much smaller hand than the others that had been digging through his body, and Martin jerked his head back as it came towards his face. “Stop it. Otherwise I might just close up your veins, rather than your mouth.”

Martin whimpered softly, trying not to move, even as he watched the hand get closer. The hand paused before his mouth still, and Jared smiled as the slender digits forced their way into Martin’s mouth, pressing deeper and pushing his jaws wide. After a moment, as a second, matching hand joined the first, pulling his jaw open wider than before, straining at the joint. Martin couldn’t manage much more than a whimper and a sobbing gag as the fingers pressed against the soft palate there. He felt like he was going to throw up, but before he could, Martin felt hands pinch and pull. Whatever gag reflex reflex he had didn’t seem to bother him now, though Martin still felt as though he was going to start sobbing as he felt the fingers push at the soft tissue at the back of his mouth and throat. After a moment, the hand slowly pulled out, tugging at his tongue. Martin couldn’t manage a good look at whatever Jared was doing here with his tongue, as the man crowded in front of him and blocked any sight to the mirrors. Still, it seemed as though Jared had finished with whatever he was doing there, adjusting Martin’s jaw for a moment before forcing it shut and pinching at his lips. He could feel the way that his lips were being forced together, and as he glanced in a mirror along the wall, he watched as his lips entirely disappeared into smooth skin, entirely devoid of any sign of ever having an opening. He needed to breathe, he couldn’t breathe, his mouth wasn’t opening at all—

Jared’s hands plunged into his chest, and Martin inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt massive hands against his lungs, keeping him from hyperventilating, forcing him to take deep breaths of air through his nose. “Can’t have you passing out, now. You might not be the Archivist, but I’m sure your Eye will be happy with you seeing and watching this all happen to you,” Jared said before pulling his hands out and pausing. “Don’t need these neither. Make good use of that flesh.”

Martin’s eyes rolled back as he felt Jared’s hands all but pull out of his chest, dragging flesh and pulling it out through unbroken skin. Yellow-pink-white flesh sat in Jared’s hands, and he looked over it before shoving it into an arm, creating yet another unnatural, tumorous-looking growth on the trunk-like limb. Martin almost didn’t want to look, but he needed to, needed to see what Jared was doing to him, and he glanced down to see his tits flopped uselessly against his chest. The skin looked like a deflated balloon, or nearly as much, and Martin could feel himself starting to panic once more. He needed to stop, and he forced a deep breath, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t end up with hands against his lungs once more. The movements only served to make the loose skin flop around more, and there was a wet chuckle from Jared. 

“Don’t think you want those, now do you? Just a moment, doll. I’ll fix you right up. Gotta be patient for these sorts of things.” Jared looked back up at Martin, slimy grins still on his face as he reached back up to Martin’s chest, pushing and pulling and folding at the skin. Martin couldn’t look, but he had to, if only to try and know some of what was being done to him. He watched as Jared kept pulling, the skin growing tighter and tighter around the muscles before finally flattening out across his chest. Jared’s hands didn’t entirely leave his chest, though, still pushing and pulling at his nipples. 

Martin would be gasping if he could, his mouth already feeling as though it was stretching as he tried not to scream, whether from the pain of having his body so abused, or pleasure that grew in the pit of his hips as Jared’s hands continued playing with him. He could almost feel Jared playing and pushing at the root of nerves, and he couldn’t help the quiet, confused sob, especially as he felt beads of slick dripping down the lips of his labia. He didn’t want this, didn’t want any of it. He wanted to help Jon, but here he was, also getting hurt. Stupid, he was so, so stupid.

“Oh, would you look at that, you do have a cock underneath all of that. And here I was, thinking you were above all that.”

Martin couldn’t help the quiet sob as he felt hands pull at his slim cock. Jared’s hands weren’t at all gentle, of course not, but it seemed as though his body didn’t care. There was the quiet sound of fluid splattering against the hardwood floor alongside the sound of fingers pushing into his hole. Jared didn’t linger long there, making a quiet little disappointed sound before putting more effort into stroking Martin’s small cock. Martin was writhing as much as he could under the attention, stiffening as he felt a hand reach up and play with one of his nipples. All of it was far, far too overwhelming, even before he felt yet another hand on him, but before he could even think about reaching some sort of climax, he couldn’t help the muffled scream as the hand sunk into his body. Pain instead overwhelmed his nerves, rather than the pleasure, but he couldn’t stop the way his body was reacting. Slick continued to drip out of his body, and he could feel his cock still hard and stiff against Jared’s hand, even if he wasn’t wanting to enjoy any of this already. 

“Missing a few things, still. I think I have the parts, though. You’ll be feeling much better when I take care of that,” Jared said, and Martin couldn’t help the gasp as he felt the hands leave his body entirely for a moment. It gave him the room to look over himself, and down at his cock. He froze, realizing that he absolutely could see it, see the slightly-curved shape of it, thick and long, and still hard. Strange and bizarre, as he wasn’t used to it at all, but he was only very hesitantly going to chalk this experience up as “traumatizing but a net positive” at this moment. 

Of course, that was before he realized that Jared wasn’t finished with him, especially as he looked and saw a mess of tangled organs, looking far more like random tubes and lumps than anything recognizable. He didn’t know what Jared was going to shove into him, and it certainly wasn’t going to be easy to tell, especially as Jared immediately shoved the mess into Martin’s body. The scream, muffled by Martin’s lack of open mouth, threatened to tear a new opening in his face regardless, his entire body tensing as he rolled his head back. Jared was pushing and pulling, squeezing bones together, and not even trying to play or make it seem as though he was pretending to make this enjoyable for Martin. His hands were large and rough, and when it seemed as though Jared wasn’t content with what he was doing, he’d pull his hands free, just to give Martin enough time to try and breathe, before a separate set of hands sank into his body. 

Flesh was pushed and pulled, and Martin tried to move away, but there wasn’t much he could do, not with his hands attached to themselves and his legs forced open by his own muscles. It hurt, far more than anything he could have expected, and part of him entirely expected that Jared was intentionally making this far worse than it needed to be. He couldn’t think of anything past the pain and trying to breathe, even as he had no idea how exactly he was going to be able to continue breathing when the pain grew bad enough that he wanted to sob instead. He needed to cough, but he couldn’t cough without a mouth, and it served to make everything even worse than it already was with a monster pushing and pulling at his body as though it was pastry dough under his hands. 

All things needed to end, though, and soon enough Martin was gasping for breath as well as he could through only his nose as his body was entirely left alone for a few moments. Jared’s hands weren’t on him, and if it wasn’t for the wet sounds of breathing not far from him, he’d have thought that Jared would entirely have disappeared. 

“Might want to take a look. Rather like the work I’ve done. I’ve got one last thing I want to do, but you’re going to hurt yourself if I don’t stop here. Give you a break and all.” Jared chuckled softly, patting Martin’s leg. Martin couldn’t help the quiet whine, too overstimulated from everything still to be able to even feel neutral about a simple touch. Everything was too much, but he couldn’t get any of it to stop. Jared was still nearby, breathing wetly, and moving just slightly, creating awful squelching noises here and there. 

After a few moments, he sighed softly, looking down at himself and trying to brace himself for whatever inhuman awfulness Jared had subjected him to. The first thing he realized was that his body honestly didn’t look all that much different. He still had the same rolls, the same stretch marks, all of it. Yes, his chest was flat, so that was different, but otherwise, he didn’t see anything immediately. At least, not at first glance. As he continued looking, he realized that something was different. What cock Jared had been pulling and creating seemed to look slightly different, not like a human cock, but with a slightly pointed head leading to a shaft that just slightly swelled before disappearing into a fold of skin, almost like a sheathe. His cock was already softening and sliding back in, looking slick and Martin took a shaking breath. Okay. Weird cock. But it was a cock. At least he had that going for him. 

It was obvious that Jared wasn’t finished with him yet, not considering the fact that he had yet to have his mouth returned to normal, or his legs, or his hands, and he was still looking over Martin like a prize cut of meat. “Don’t hurt yourself, now. One last present,” he said before walking behind Martin. Martin tried to move, tried to turn to face him, and keep an eye on him, but he couldn’t at all. Not as Jared used one hand to force Martin to remain still while his other hands sank into Martin’s body, cupping around his spine and pulling. Almost immediately, Martin felt his legs turn to fuzz, before he simply couldn’t feel them at all. Not the dull ache from gravity trying to force them against how the joints worked now, not the vague tingling in his toes as they fell asleep. It was nothing, and Martin couldn’t help the whining as he tried to move his toes, his feet, anything. At least he could be distracted enough by the lack of feeling to not entirely hear and feel the way Jared was pushing and pulling at his spine and the way it tugged the rest of his body around. 

“Almost done. Stop moving before I make something worse. Gotta put you right again, or else your Eye’s not going to be happy,” Jared said after everything in Martin’s head had gone blank. Martin couldn’t even manage to nod or respond in any way, not after the pain had crescendoed into a blinding agony again. He couldn’t even muster a reaction as feeling returned to his feet in a snap, nor the way his legs dropped a few moments later. Everything hurt, and Martin could feel enough past the pain to realize that something was wrong and different and entirely not what his body should be like, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. 

Jared made his way around to Martin’s front a little while later, monstrous form looking no less awful than it had been the entire time he had been manhandled and abused and mutilated like this. At least Jared looked bored, finally, and he didn’t even push Martin around much or play much as he fussed at Martin’s lips, re-creating them carefully before reaching up to Martin’s arms and hands. In the end, being set free felt remarkably anticlimactic. Jared didn’t say a word, only returned Martin’s body to mostly-normal, before walking off deeper into the Spiral. 

Martin took a deep breath, watching as he left movements jerky, before he pulled on his trousers, gasping at a sudden, sharp pain as he tried to pull them over his hips. What that could be, he had no idea, and he turned, trying to look over his shoulder before finally remembering the mirrors on the wall. He adjusted, making sure he could see his back before freezing. A tail. Jared had honest-to-God given him a tail, of all things. Long, whippy, and covered in a fuzz of ginger curls, the same color as the rest of his hair, and he took a deep breath. The hair had spread up his spine as well, though it tapered by the time it reached his shoulder blades, but that didn’t entirely make it better. He’d have to hide it. That, and his weird cock, and he couldn’t ever be close to someone unaware of the supernatural again. 

At least he had Jon, though. He’d be able to go back to Jon. Jared said he was going to be able to help Jon, and here he was. Balls, cock, and a tail. 

Lovely. 

He forced the tail into his trousers, trying not to think about it at all, before slowly walking out of the Spiral, hoping that Helen will help him and not gloat the entire way back to the Archives.


	4. whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Martin's turn to return from the Hallways, and Jon's turn to fuss over him and find out what Jared had done to him. He takes Jon back to the small room that he has, and they spend an evening finding out just how well Jared molded their bodies to fit each other.  
> Tags and content!  
> Explicit consent throughout this chapter; finger fucking; oral sex; voyeur kink; compulsion kink; penis-in-vagina sex; slight breeding kink.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Jon. I just had to take care of a few things, that’s all.”

“Martin, you came back half clothed, you’re not fine.”

Martin sighed as he tried not to stiffen under Jon’s touch, but everything still felt like Jared still. His skin felt like it was crawling, and he could swear he could still feel his organs squirming and shifting with every step. His underwear weren’t fitting right, and his trousers felt odd, and he wanted to curl up in bed and ignore everything. After a moment, with Jon’s eyes practically piercing through him, he shook his head. “I need to get some clothes, Jon. I’ve got a few upstairs in the office, but I’ll be back down later, alright? I have to actually do my job.” 

Jon jerked back, hand closing at the rebuff, but he nodded. “If that’s what you think is best. I’ll be in the...well, in the bedroom, for lack of a better word. I wanted to tell you that Basira and Melanie are off getting drinks at the pub. We’d..." Jon sighed before glancing away. His cheeks darkened with a blush and he shrugged. “We’d be alone, probably until the morning. They don’t usually end up coming back if they go off, just the two of them.”

“Oh!” Martin blinked as he thought about that before frowning. “Oh, are they...?”

Jon shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t particularly care about what they do, so I have no idea. I don’t entirely think so, though.”

Martin hummed, nodding as he thought over it before looking back at Jon. “I...look, Jon, I have a little bedroom up next to Peter’s office as well. Do you want to come join me? It’s nothing special, but it gets you out of here, and it gets me—”

“Yes. Yes, Martin, please. I’d love that.”

Martin smiled at the eager agreement from Jon before carefully taking his hand and starting to walk upstairs. At least it was late enough in the day that almost everyone had left for the weekend, leaving just him and Jon there. Peter wouldn’t be around whatsoever, and while it would be nicer to disappear to a flat, it wasn’t nearly safe enough to live outside the Institute, even for Martin. 

It wasn’t a long walk. For all it’s supposed prestige, the Magnus Institute wasn’t necessarily the largest of buildings, and Martin’s room really wasn’t that far from the Archives in the end. What the room had been used for before Martin had turned it into his strange little bedroom wasn’t entirely clear, but it was cozy and private, and the door locked, which was especially important to Martin. In one corner was an open suitcase, and against the wall was a decently-sized air mattress with blankets and pillows piled on top, and a little lamp next to it. It certainly wasn’t fancy, but it worked, and Martin carefully took off his shoes before pausing with his trousers. He needed to take them off, but Jon didn’t know yet. Or if he did, he hadn’t said anything yet. 

“I...Jon, I need to tell you something.”

Jon looked up from where he was inspecting the few books sitting next to the air mattress, and he looked back at Martin. “Is this about the fact that you went to Jared, or about something else entirely?”

Martin blinked, not quite expecting that, and he frowned as he looked at Jon. “How did you know I went to Jared? Did you just...know? Like, weird Eye Know?”

“Your chest, Martin. I’ve been close enough to realize that you wear a binder. Especially when you were living in the Archives. Either you got remarkably good surgery that didn’t scar, or you saw Jared.”

Martin looked at Jon for a few moments, wondering why Jon had to be so stupidly perceptive over the stupidest of things, and he sighed softly, looking up at the ceiling. “I went to see Jared. He...yes, he dealt with my chest. But he also did other things. Said it would help you, actually.” Martin forced an uneasy laugh at that, looking anywhere other than at Jon, before finally looking at him when the man didn’t say anything. Jon’s disappointment was clear on his face, and Martin sighed softly, looking away. 

“He could have hurt you. Why would you do anything like that?”

“I just wanted to see if he’d fix you. Put you right again.”

Jon stared at Martin, eyes wide as they snapped up to him, and he looked over Martin’s body a bit closer. Martin still felt as though he was being cut open under such a piercing glare, but he didn’t mind all that much. Jon was clever, even if he was a bit rough with people, and Martin trusted him. Even if he shouldn’t have, he always had. 

“Just...please don’t, like, run away or anything.”

An eyebrow crept up towards Jon’s hairline, and the man snorted just softly. “I left an impossible corridor after meeting a creature that toyed with my body as though it was playdough, and ended up with organs I never had before. I doubt I will run away from you, Martin. You’re safe with me.”

Martin continued looking at Jon, watching him for any sign that it was a lie, before nodding. “Right. Okay, yeah. Just...please don’t run,” he said before finally undoing his trousers and pushing them off his hips, along with his pants, and he closed his eyes, waiting for Jon to run, or laugh, or anything. 

He didn’t get any of that. Instead, all Martin heard was the quiet gasp of a soft, “ _ oh _ ,” before he heard the mattress shift under Jon’s weight. 

“You were worried about this?” Jon asked, quiet and soft, and Martin cracked an eye open to watch Jon kneel in front of him, hands almost lifting to touch. And wasn’t that just a sight, Jon in front of him, lips almost exactly at the right height to press a kiss to his cock, already starting to slip out of the sheath it was hidden in.

“Not...not just that, Jon. There’s also a tail.”

Jon laughed, looking up at Martin before looking back at his most obvious change. “I think that might be my fault, sorry. Mentioned being surprised he wasn’t giving me something like a tail. But...but this is beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Martin.”

Martin shifted, feeling vaguely uncomfortable with such praise, even if it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and sent his strange tail wagging without a conscious thought. “I don’t think I’m beautiful, Jon. I really, really don’t.”

“Unique, then.”

“Fine. Unique. Obviously I’m unique. I’m a freak.”

Jon frowned, and Martin felt a slap against his thigh, causing him to jump. 

“What was that for?”

“Would you call me a freak?”

“Wha—No! Of course I wouldn’t call you a  _ freak _ , Jon.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, looking up at Martin before carefully placing a hand against his hip and gently rubbing a few circles with his thumb there. “Then don’t call yourself a freak. We both ended up making stupid deals. Proper archive employees, as always. But you’re fine.” Jon laughed softly before leaning close, and Martin jumped, feeling soft lips against warm, sensitive skin. “Do you want to lay down?”

Martin looked at Jon before nodding, unable to quite muster words at the moment, and he sat down on the mattress, quick and forcing Jon to catch his balance as they both shifted. It felt odd with his tail almost keeping him from sitting how he’d like, but he tried to manage it as he laid down, making sure he wasn’t about to hurt himself now with this new body . It still hurt as he nearly laid down on his tail, and it felt odd to even have to worry about that, and the fact that he apparently also had balls as well, made obvious by the way they pinched between his legs, and he sighed as he opened his legs up. 

“Just a few things to get used to,” Martin said, forcing an uncomfortable laugh as he adjusted and watched Jon lay down next to him. Jon hadn’t undressed yet, but it still felt nice to have him close, and he leaned over to press a soft kiss against Jon’s lips. “You have to admit that I’m weird, at the very least. Even if you refuse to let me call myself a freak.”

Jon sighed before cupping Martin’s lips and closing the distance between them again. “We’re both weird. We always have been, I think. Ever since we first ended up working here,” he said as he pulled away just slightly, stroking his thumb against Martin’s jaw. Jon’s eyes remained on Martin’s, and Martin didn’t dare look away. He liked the way that Jon’s stare pinned him in place, the intense way he got sometimes when there was a problem to be solved, and apparently, he was today’s problem. Martin had no idea why, but he didn’t care to argue with it, not when it meant that Jon was looking at him and focusing on him like this. 

“Do you think you could breed me?”

Martin blinked, staring at Jon and the unexpected question, and the even more unexpected phrasing of it. He couldn’t remain stunned for too long, not when he already felt the answer trying to spill from his lips. “Yes.” Martin felt a flush rush to his cheeks as he realized what he said, and he glanced away after a moment, trying to finally squirm out from under Jon’s gaze. This had to be Jon’s questions. The questions that apparently couldn’t be denied at all, and compelled an answer from them. He wasn’t entirely sure about how he felt about that. 

“And why do you think you can breed me, Martin? Did Jared say something in particular?” Jon tilted Martin’s face back up to him, forcing Martin’s gaze to meet Jon’s. Martin felt the blush on his cheeks grow, mind going a little fuzzy at the question being asked, the answer being pulled from him without his meaning for it to slip from his lips. 

“Jared said I would be able to help you. It seemed to amuse him, how I wanted to help you. I don’t entirely know, but he shoved a few organs into my body and changed it, so I think that I’d be able to do that with you,” Martin said, deciding to let the words flow from his lips. It sent a shiver over his skin, and he tried to ignore the warmth pooling between his legs, the way he could feel the slide of slick skin sliding as his cock began to peek out of the sheath. 

Jon didn’t seem to notice, but there was a small smirk on his face as he watched Martin go a little bit boneless with the questions being answered. “Do you like me asking these questions?”

“Yes, Jon. Of course I like you asking these questions. I like your voice, and I like the way you focus on me, and I like the way it feels because I don’t have to think at all when you’re asking me.” Martin sighed, relaxing and leaning into Jon’s touch before pressing a kiss against the corner of Jon’s lips. “I like anything you do.”

“Why did you go after Jared?”

Martin made a small face at that, wishing that they could move past that question and the way it made him feel as though Jared’s hands were all over his body and inside it still. “I wanted to help you, Jon. I was stupid. I thought I could tell him to fix you, put your body back the way it was so you wouldn’t have to worry about being even more a monster or something stupid like that. I know what it’s like to not like your body. I don’t want you to have to live with that at all.”

The answer seemed to surprise Jon to some extent, and he leaned back for a moment before smiling and closing the distance between them in a quick kiss. “You’re ridiculous, Martin. I’ll be fine. It’s nothing I haven’t endured before.”

Martin sighed at the reply, especially as it was such a Jon answer, and he should have realized exactly what it would have been. “That’s not the  _ point _ , Jon. The point is that you shouldn’t have to. Not like this,” he said before sighing and glancing away for a moment. “Do you...have any other questions at all?”

“What? Oh!” Jon looked almost embarrassed as he realized what Martin was saying, a blush darkening his cheeks as he glanced away. “No, I...no, I’m sorry. I should have realized what I was doing.”

“It’s fine. I don’t think I minded all that much. Felt...weird? But a good sort of weird. Not bad at all.” Martin smiled before shrugging and laying back, closing his eyes for a few moments. “Does the feeling of his hands go away at all?”

MArtin heard Jon sigh, before feeling Jon move to lay down on top of him. The added weight felt nice, even if it made him somewhat concerned for the poor air mattress. “I wouldn’t say that I’m an expert or anything, but it can, I think. He didn’t take anything of mine, though, so it might be different for you.”

“Right. Wonderful. Lovely. Going to feel that monster’s hands on me forever.”

“I could..." Jon sighed again, and Martin glanced up at him before laying his head back as Jon buried his face against his throat. “I could try to distract you. After all, if he said he changed you to help me, maybe we should see what exactly he did to you. Beyond the obvious. I...I’m not usually fond of it, but...our modifications do seem somewhat..."

“Sexual, yeah, I got that, Jon. I’m not going to have sex with you just for an experiment, alright? You don’t have to feel forced into anything, regardless of what Jared said,” Martin said, propping himself up as well as he could before sighing. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to have sex now, alright? I shouldn’t have even touched you before without making sure you were fine with all of that.”

“I _am_ fine with it, though. I want this, Martin. I know I’m not good with people at all, and I know I tend to find sex distasteful more often than not—”

“So we don’t have to!”

Jon sighed, pressing a kiss to Martin’s lips, shutting both of them up. Martin couldn’t help but go boneless just a little bit, especially as Jon nipped at Martin’s lip and slid his tongue into his mouth just a little bit. It felt better than Martin could have expected, the press of their tongues together, though it cut short as Jon pulled away, eyes wide as he looked at Martin.

“Martin. Can you please stick your tongue out for me?”

Martin frowned at the request, though he nodding and stuck his tongue out as requested. It was odd, though, as he didn’t feel the usual pressure that his tongue normally had. Not as he continued sliding it out, and he finally saw what Jon was so worried about. It was especially easy to realize exactly what Jon was so concerned about with his tongue as it slid out much farther than it should ever have done so. Nearly six inches, slender, and forking at the end, it seemed as though Jared had changed that just before removing his lips. That was what he had been doing. How Martin hadn’t realized was beyond him.

“Okay. That’s obviously new. That is...that is certainly new.” Martin took a deep breath, trying not to start panicking all over again. What else did Jared change that he simply hadn’t noticed during all of the pain of everything. How was he supposed to do anything outside of the Institute? Was he supposed to stay here forever? He wanted to be able to leave, though. He wanted to find a way to get everyone free from here. 

“It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.”

“Jon, seriously?”

“I’m trying to help, alright?”

Martin couldn’t help but flinch back a little bit at the frustrated tone and the way Jon raised his voice a little. He knew Jon was frustrated, considering they were both frustrated and at their wits end, but that didn’t mean that his gut reaction to flinch and apologize wasn’t still there.

Jon, to his credit, looked stricken, pulling away a little bit as well, and he glanced away. “I’m sorry. I’m..."

“I know, Jon. We’re both stressed. Maybe...maybe if you want, some stress relief wouldn’t be so bad.” Martin shrugged slightly, glancing at Jon. He reached over, gently brushing his knuckles against his cheek. “I mean...you know. I would love to have sex with you in these delightfully romantic accommodations.”

Jon laughed, soft and hesitant, and he looked up at Martin. “We don’t have to. But I do...I would like to know what it feels like to have you in me. I’ve...honestly, I’ve never really had anything like that. I wasn’t that interested with Georgie, but...I want to see what it’s like with you. Especially like this, as ridiculous as that sounds.”

Martin smiled faintly, leaning close to press a kiss to Jon’s lips. “Let’s see how it feels then, alright? Vagina, right? All of that? Maybe I can make you come more than once.”

Jon’s eyes widened at that proposition, and Martin grinned before adjusting so that he was laying down between Jon’s legs. It was almost odd, looking at him and the lack of balls underneath his cock, just the lips of the labia hiding his new vagina ,  but Martin didn’t mind too much. Honestly, he wouldn’t have minded if his own body looked like this, but there wasn’t anything to be done about it. What could be done, though, was making sure Jon enjoyed and liked his body. After a moment, Martin pressed his lips against the smooth skin. Jon jumped almost immediately, and Martin made a quietly annoyed noise before reaching up to hold Jon’s hips and press them down. He hadn’t done this in a while, and Jon squirming already like this would make it even more difficult on him. 

“Martin, please,” Jon murmured, and Martin sighed as he felt a hand settle into his hair. Martin gently rubbed his thumb against Jon’s hip before kissing his thigh. 

“Just relax, alright? I’ll take care of you. Give me a moment,” Martin said, a small smile on his face before his free hand slowly reached up, parting the lips of Jon’s labia. He already looked somewhat slick, but Martin already looked forward to seeing how wet he could get Jon soon enough. Without waiting any longer, Martin finally slid his tongue out from between his lips, licking a long stripe between the folds. Jon immediately responded, moaning and squirming already. Martin didn’t particularly care for the taste of the slick, but the sounds that Jon made were delightful, even as it seemed Jon was muffling them. 

The immediate reaction had Martin more eager to continue, and he dipped his tongue deeper into Jon’s body. His hands adjusted, moving to push Jon’s legs so that they were more widely open, and Martin eagerly pressed his face against Jon’s slit. As his hand moved from Jon’s hips, he started squirming more, and Martin couldn’t help the squeak as he felt Jon grab his hair and press him harder into his body. It was a very good thing that Martin had already taken a deep breath, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to breathe whatsoever, but he didn’t mind too much. Jon sounded remarkably good, and Martin was able to lick and slide his tongue along Jon’s opening before dipping inside. Jon was tight still, and Martin didn’t push too far, mostly teasing for the moment while Jon got used to it and used to the feeling of Martin being here. 

“More, Martin, please, please.” 

Martin grinned faintly, pulling his head back to take a breath as he looked up at Jon, letting his hand take over for a minute while he caught his breath and looked at Jon. Jon was beautiful like this, squirming with one hand clasped over his mouth as the other clutched at the blankets near his hip, clearly thinking about holding Martin against his body again. Jon was so delightfully responsive, and Martin pressed a few kisses over his stomach, hand still curling as he slid a few fingers deeper into Jon’s body. Even like this, Jon’s body easily opened and let him slide deeper in, and Martin smiled faintly as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Jon’s body. 

“You’re beautiful, Jon. Just like this. Stunning and beautiful,” Martin murmured, pressing a few kisses to Jon’s stomach before wrapping his lips around Jon’s cock. He lapped his tongue against the very tip, feeling the forks of his tongue taste and almost dip into the slit at the end before wrapping around as he sank his lips further down the length. He waited for the usual resistance, the feeling that he’d need to stop, before realizing that it wasn’t there, and remembering that Jared had changed that, too. No gag reflex. Awful, but useful, and Martin eagerly sank his lips down to the root of Jon’s erection, just as his fingers pressed as deeply inside Jon’s body as he could. Jon nearly jumped, and it didn’t take long at all before Martin could taste the bitter seed spill into the back of his mouth, even as slick spilled and coated his hand. He didn’t move, instead continuing to slide his fingers in and out of Jon’s body as he swallowed all of what Jon gave him. 

“Martin! Martin, please, please, I need a moment.” Jon’s voice was hoarse, and while Martin enjoyed the quiet pleas, he figured he’d take pity on Jon, and he pulled his mouth off of him, and pulled his fingers away, before pressing a few kisses up Jon’s stomach and chest before kissing his lips. 

“Better?”

Jon nodded, smiling faintly as he looked at Martin, running a touch along his jawline before kissing him again. “Better. I needed to catch my breath. I’m sorry I finished so quickly.”

Martin smiled faintly, pressing a few more kisses to Jon’s lips, and then his jaw, before shrugging. “I mean, I don’t know if you have to be finished, if you don’t want. I always could manage a couple of times before I got exhausted,” Martin murmured, letting his lips drag over Jon’s jaw and the stubble there. “I’m sure you could manage a second time now.”

Jon was quiet for a little while, hand resting on Martin’s hip before reaching and gently dragging a light touch over the base of his tail. “We’ll see. For now, I just want to have you close like this. I don’t think I’m that done, either.”

Martin shivered, feeling the touch and Jon’s short nails against his tail, and he knew that it was wagging, more aware of it now than he had been before. “I—I don’t mind this either..."

“Your tail’s wagging.” Jon’s voice had some of his smile, and Martin couldn’t help the blush, even as he felt Jon continue to play and feel along the curls there. 

“So it is, I suppose.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t realize it while you were sucking me off. It was rather adorable, to be honest.”

Martin hid his face in Jon’s shoulder for a moment, only looking up a few moments later. “Adorable?”

“You’re...absolutely beautiful, Martin. This certainly doesn’t detract from it, and...in some ways only adds to your charm and appeal,” Jon replied, a smile on his face, though Martin could see a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “Is there anything you’d like, by the way? Anything you want me to do?”

Martin shook his head, smiling faintly. “I mean, I wouldn’t exactly mind being able to see how my cock feels in you, but I don’t want to make you do anything.”

“That...actually sounds fairly nice.”

Martin blinked before gasping as he felt Jon’s hand touch the head of his cock, gently rubbing it before feeling further down the sheath. “Jon!”

“Just relax, Martin. I don’t mind. And I think I’d like to know how it feels, too. If nothing else, we won’t do it again. I don’t even know when I’ll be in the mood for sex again anyways,” Jon said, rolling his eyes before pressing a kiss against Martin’s lips, hand wrapping around his cock as he started to slowly stroke up and down his length. Martin couldn’t help the whine as he pressed his hips to Jon’s hand, trying not to grow too eager, but he was. Jon’s hand felt good, just as sinful as he thought it would feel whenever he watched Jon hold a file, or the tape recorder, or anything. His long fingers wrapped around him, and Martin’s mind shut down so completely that he almost missed what Jon was trying to tell him. 

“Please fuck me, Martin. I want to know what it’s like, please,” Jon murmured, and Martin smiled faintly before nodding. 

“Right, right, yeah. I can do that.”

Martin smiled faintly, pressing a quick kiss to Jon’s lips before looking down between them. It was still so strange to see a cock between his legs, but he replaced his hand with Jon’s before adjusting to settle between Jon’s legs. Jon spread his legs wider, made it easier for him to settle, and Martin guided the tip of his cock into Jon’s still-slick entrance, the skin almost shining in the dim light. Martin couldn’t help the quiet gasp as his cock found Jon’s entrance, even if he was barely inside. Jon seemed to be just as overwhelmed, though, already clinging to Martin’s back as they settled there. Still, they couldn’t simply stay there, or they could, but it would make for a singularly unimpressive time, and so Martin continued to slide further into Jon’s body. He couldn’t help the quiet sob as he felt Jon’s body stretch and accommodate him, and as he found himself fully seated inside of Jon’s body, he needed to stop and let himself grow even slightly accustomed to the feeling. 

It was an entire host of new sensations to get used to, starting with the fact that his cock was large enough to slide into someone like this, and the slight twitches in his stomach that had his balls moving and his cock almost bobbing, even while it was inside Jon. Jon seemed to be getting used to his own, but the moment Martin felt comfortable and as though he wasn’t about to entirely spill into Jon already, he started moving. Slowly at first, he pulled out nearly entirely, before thrusting back into Jon. He didn’t move too quickly, needing to get used to the sensation outside of a strapon, but it felt good and it had him gasping already. Jon seemed to have been caught off-guard, gasping as well as he clutched at Martin’s body.

“Martin! Martin, please. I need—”

“I know, Jon, I know. Just give me a moment, please.” 

Martin took a deep breath, stealing a quick kiss from the corner of Jon’s lips before repeating the motion, pulling his cock nearly entirely out of Jon’s body before thrusting back in, moving with more force this time and gasping as he felt Jon’s body tighten around him. How Jon could fit him, he didn’t know, and how it felt this good, he had no idea, but it felt amazing, better than what he expected, and he quickly moved, starting to thrust in and out of Jon’s body more quickly. Jon seemed to be coming unraveled as well, holding and clinging onto anything that would provide him some semblance of stability, and Martin was gasping as Jon’s nails scratched into his back. It didn’t hurt so much as surprise him, but it didn’t bother him as much as he’d think.

“Martin, please, I want—”

“Just give me a moment. Hand, you need a hand, right?”

“Please, please, Martin!”

Martin nodded against Jon’s shoulder before moving a hand to clasp around Jon’s erection, dragging his hand along the length of it as he thrust hard into Jon’s body. The shout that spilled from Jon’s lips only barely managed to be muffled by his hand, and Martin couldn’t help but wonder what Peter would say if he was on the other side of the door. Would Peter be able to hear them? Would Peter know what he was doing, entirely abandoning the Lonely and their plan in favor of taking care of Jon? 

Would Peter be getting off to them?

The unexpected thought had Martin moaning louder, even as he heard Jon cry his name out again, though less to beg now and simply crying out in pleasure as Martin fucked him and stroked his cock. Martin knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he couldn’t help how vocal he was getting, even if the threat of someone on the other side of the door was growing in concern. It was the head of the Institute’s office. Of course people would be coming in and out. Martin was usually always there, and of course they’d be wanting to know where he was. And here he was, ignoring his duties in favor of fucking the Head Archivist into a slowly-deflating mattress.

Martin continued moaning Jon’s name, ears pricked for the sound of someone in his office, and as he felt Jon’s walls tighten around him again, and felt Jon spill onto his hand, Martin couldn’t hold on anymore. With twin cries, they fell apart, Martin thrusting deep into Jon’s body. He could feel something almost catch at Jon’s entrance as he continued to fuck him through the orgasm, before something swelled enough that he couldn’t pull out, and they were tied together, Martin nearly collapsed on Jon as he couldn’t pull out. Jon didn’t seem to be complaining, though, peppering Martin’s face in kisses where he could reach. 

“You feel so big, Martin. So full, so good..."

Martin smiled at the quiet murmurings from Jon, and he gently pushed some of Jon’s hair out of his face, careful not to let his fingers catch and pull on the strands before he pressed a kiss to his lips again. “You feel good, too. Better than I ever could have thought. Did so good. So, so good. How are you feeling?”’

Jon shrugged slightly, squirming for a moment underneath Martin, and Martin gasped as it jostled his cock as well, his balls tightening as he spilled a bit more into him. “Oh, Martin. Oh, that’s..." Jon trailed off, his grip on Martin tightening before he could gain use of his sentences again. “I hope you haven’t bred me.”

“What? Oh. Oh, Jon, I wasn’t even—”

“It’s fine. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, I suppose. But I’m good. I’m feeling good, Martin. Better than I have in a long time, I think,” Jon said, smiling at Martin before laying his head back. “I’m sorry about the state of the mattress.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind, so long as you don’t mind the fact that I can’t pull out now.”

“What?”

Martin nodded, glancing down between them before trying to pull out. It only served to end up with them both moaning as Martin felt himself spill more seed into Jon’s body, and he finally gave up, settling down with Jon close to him again. “I think we’re a little bit stuck for a little while.”

Jon sighed before leaning close to Martin again, holding him tight. “I suppose there’s worse things that can happen. I really don’t mind at all,” he said, and Martin smiled before kissing him again. 

“Let’s get some rest. Take a nap. I’m sure we’ll be fine when we open our eyes again,” he said, and Jon sighed, though he nodded, closing his eyes as Martin moved them. Now, more comfortable, with Jon still seated on his cock, he fell more asleep, listening to the sound of Jon’s quiet breathing as he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand the last chapter's here, after far too long. Really, I had this all written at the time that I published the first chapter, but I honestly just forgot to post the rest, and I especially forgot to post this last one until now. Hopefully everyone enjoys this final chapter. I personally feel it was a bit weaker than the others, but I'm not about to go in and change it. If anything, I might continuing re-visiting this idea. Maybe throw some other characters into the Hallways with Jared, or I'll just revisit Jon and Martin and their new bodies. Regardless! I hope you enjoyed this final installment.


End file.
